Sea of Heroes
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: After years of no knowing the whereabouts of his old mermaid girlfriend, Gill Grunt asks Spyro and Trigger Happy to help him find her after an important clue is discovered to her location, although sometimes revisiting the past is not the best decision
1. The Faithful Trio Accept an Adventure

My thoughts remembered the pirates that took her. Every time the punching bad took a blow from my webbed fist, I pictured a one-eyed bandit and the look of terror on her face. I gave the punching bag a kick and the sand bag swung to the right. To avoid hitting myself I waited for the punching bag to slow down before I kept on punching it again. I gave it a one-two, then a hook. I kicked the bag with my left foot and then jabbed it with my right arm.

I kept beating the sand bag to a pulp until there was a knock on the door. I stopped for a second, parched and thirsty. My skin was dry; I needed to go swimming again. Regardless I opened the door to my house and saw my two best friends. Spyro, a purple dragon who was the most heroic Skylander in the history of Portal Masters and also the one who recruited him, gave me a good smile. Trigger Happy (Spyro and I call him Trigg), the red gremlin who constantly had his tongue sticking out and had no sense of personal space entered his house without asking permission. However being my best friend I made no note of it.

"Hey Gill, how are things going?" Spyro asked as I opened the door wider for him to enter. As I closed the door and turned around, I immediately noticed Trigger Happy on top of the punching bag swinging back and forth.

I walked into the kitchen since this was no surprise from Trigg and if it broke, Trigger Happy had enough golden coins in his guns to make Auric his personal slave so he was covered. I never understood why Trigg never bought anything for himself; he only bought bigger and shinier weapons from Persephone. I opened the fridge and took out my water bottle as Spyro hopped onto the couch in the living room.

After taking a swig and feeling much better, I finally answered Spyro's question, "Oh, you know, just singing my lungs out."

Trigger Happy leaped off the sandbag, doing a front flip before landing on the ground. "Come on Gill, if you were singing, you would have found me and Spyro dead on your front porch" he laughed.

Spyro walked up behind him and used his front paw to whack Trigg on the back of the head, making a loud slapping sound.

I laughed at my two friends. "It's alright, Spyro. You caught me Trigg, I was working out." I nodded towards the sand bag. "Besides, everyone knows Gillmen can't sing."

Spyro and Trigger Happy jerked their heads to me. "Umm, Gill, do you feel alright?" Spyro asked.

"Uh, yeah I feel fine." I replied.

"You just admitted that you sang badly!" Trigger Happy said. "You think you're the greatest!"

I looked at my two best friends. "Yeah, yeah, I've just been focused on a lot of things lately." I said. I knew I was never the mysterious type, but that past couple days have been unsettling to say the least.

Three days before hand I had gotten a package in the mail. It had a letter from my friend Gurglefin. All it said was "I have an urgent message, find me at Batterson's and I'll tell you what I know." It was all very confusing and Gurglefin thought that a missing library card and spoiled milk were emergencies. Regardless after breakfast I went over to Batterson's Café, the main gathering where the Skylanders and their friends hung out. I saw Gurglefin sitting at a booth all by himself eating a fly berry pie. I sat down in front of him and once Gurglefin saw me he freaked out.

"Holy carp, you're finally here" he cried.

"Sure thing, what's with all the hubbub Gurg?" I asked.

"Gill, one of the Gillmen said they might have found her" Gurglefin said.

My back straightened. "Umm, who her?"

Without another word, Gurglefin took out a photo from the bag he had with him and passed it to me. I looked at it and my heart stopped for a second. On the picture was her, the mermaid I met on my adventures in the Gillmen military. It was almost too good to be true. I focused a bit more and noticed that she was in a dark place being taken into a cave.

"Mary…" I said aloud, remembering her name. "H- How did you find this?"

"If I reveal my sources I would be in more danger than I already am. I haven't paid back Dreadbeard his 5 gold coins from our last Skystones game!" Gurglefin muttered. _Always the complainer _I thought.

I invited Spyro and Trigg over so that maybe Spyro could tell me where the cave was since he had been all over Skylands and he had a photographic memory. However the thought of reuniting with Mary stressed me. The sandbag was the best way to get my emotions. Waiting three days for Spyro to get back from his trip with Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf from Mount Cloudbreak made me more anxious than ever.

"Truth is," I told Spyro and Trigger Happy, "I might finally be able to find Mary."

Spyro's eyes widened. "What?! You found her?" Spyro and Trigg knew the whole story as I've known them for years.

"I might, but I'm not sure where." I exited the kitchen and on a small table in front of the couch was a piece of paper flipped upside down. I sat in between Spyro and Trigger Happy and flipped the paper back over, revealing the photograph of Mary being led away in the cave. "Do you recognize this place Spyro?" I asked.

Spyro studied the paper. I saw his eyes moving from left to right and up and down. He closed his eyes tightly. After a few more seconds he opened his eyes. "Just barely, I don't know the exact location, but I remember seeing a couple of pirates enter there when we were looking for the eternal water source that time we had to rebuild the core of light. I think it was a bit of a ways off from the shores of Leviathan Lagoon." Spyro finally said. "It's underwater though and they had to have a lot of water power to enter."

"What, are you kidding?" I said excited. "We just need to gather all the water Skylanders together!"

"Gill, you haven't seen Mary in over five years. Things might have changed. Besides you only spent a day with her." Spyro said.

"Spyro, that's exactly why I should see her! Come on." I pleaded.

"Yeah Spyro, it'll be an adventure!" Trigger Happy yelled pulling out his guns and firing off rounds off of the walls. Spyro and I fell to the ground and covered our heads with our hands. Once the banging stopped I looked up at my house. The small table in front of us was missing a leg, my fridge had scorch marks on it and coins were scattered all over the floor. I looked at Trigg whose guns were smoking at the tips. Trigger Happy examined the scene, sniffed, and then said, "Whoops, sorry Gill."

"Besides, when was the last time the three of us hung out together by ourselves?" I pleaded to Spyro.

"Wait, you just said that we were getting a bunch of Skylanders to help?" Spyro defended.

"They won't come with us to the cave!" I said. "Come on Spyro, it'll be just like a treasure hunt!"

"And we know you like treasure hunts!" Trigger Happy added.

"Yeah, _treasure _hunts. Not your mermaid girlfriend, Gill." Spyro muttered.

"Don't you dare make me beg" I joked at him.

"Gill please don't-"

I jokingly wailed, "Gahhh, Spyro! Don't you know the power of love is a beautiful thing? Just like my singing!" I cried as I bowed down and touched Spyro's feet. Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Oh for Eon's sake, FINE!" Spyro roared.

I immediately got up. "SWEET! Trigg, belly buster!"

"You know it Gill!" Trigg dropped his guns and hopped off the couch. Trigg and I ran at each other and then hopped in the air, bumped chests, and fell to the ground.

"You guys need me. You're like children." Spyro said.

I looked up. "Come on you big purple lug. You know you want in on this." Trigg and I stood up and looked at Spyro.

"Oh, ho, no, guys you know I don't-" Spyro mumbled but was interrupted by Trigg and me tackling him. He fell against the couch with a THUMP. I got off Spyro laughing my head off.

"Alright, you two can spend the night and then we'll go off after breakfast." I said. Trigg and Spyro nodded.

The thought of seeing Mary again made me smile the widest I had since I beat Terrafin at Sky Goals. _I told you I'd see you again, Mary _I thought.


	2. Electricity, Ice, and So Much Water

We set out to find the water Skylanders the next morning. I told Spyro and Trigger Happy who to find so that we could regroup them I faster. I was going to find Zap, Punk Shock, and Wham-Shell. Spyro was going to find Thumpback, Wash Buckler, and Riptide. Trigger Happy was going to find Slam Bam, Chill, and Freeze Blade.

My first stop was at the arena in Rumbletown. Brock, the goliath drow who had grown quite fond of the Skylanders since he loved to watch us fight, let me enter the arena once he saw me.

"Hey there Gill!" Brock roared. "What can I do ya for?"

"Is Wham-Shell here?" I asked him.

"Oh he's in the arena kickin' tails and takin' names!" he shouted. "Just hop on over to him once he's done." Brock went back to his post above the arena. I took a seat in the crowd. In the middle of Brock's arena (which he calls his "Rump Roaster Ruckus") was the red crustacean himself. Wham-Shell held his mace in his usual fighting position ready for action. He always came to the arena to train himself trying to get better and better. From the podium Brock shouted "BRING ON THE FIRST WAVE!"

Holographic trolls, cyclopses, and drow appeared around Wham-Shell. Even though the Skylanders were all about defeating bad guys, we didn't really do it for fun (except maybe Terrafin) so once we let Brock get his arena back after he kidnapped Ermit the Hermit, Drobot invented the life like holograms to where they could hurt you, but you weren't hurting actual trolls, cyclopses, and drow. Brock reluctantly agreed.

A mace major approached Wham-Shell, but he was no match for a good whack to the face from Wham-Shell's mace. A lance master swung his pole axe in a swinging motion, trying to bring it down on the red warrior, but Wham-Shell caught the blade with the handle part of his mace and then gave the drow a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Two Mohawk Cyclops started swinging in circles getting closer to the mace wielding fighter, but Wham-Shell jumped just as the two closed in on him. The axes got caught together and the two baddies tried to get them apart. Wham-Shell came down from the air and struck his mace into the ground. Immediately two electrified spikes rose from the ground, striking the two stunned cyclopses into oblivion. A whole crew of grenade generals threw their bombs at Wham-Shell. Not wanting to get blown up, Wham-Shell spun with his mace outward which deflected every single grenade out of the air. He then pointed his mace at one of the bombing trolls and fired a starfish bullet. The rest of the trolls gave up and jumped off the ledge of the arena.

The fight went on with Brock taunting Wham-Shell during the fight and troll after troll after cyclops after drow met an untimely demise at the end of Wham-Shell's mace. Once all the holograms were defeated, Wham-Shell looked up to Brock. "That all you got big boy? I didn't even break a sweat!" he retorted.

"Well what do you want, a congratulatory muffin basket?" Brock snarked back. The two laughed at each other.

I used my water jetpack to fly over to the arena. Wham-Shell looked at me surprisingly. "Hey Gill! I didn't know you liked the arena. Always seemed like a pacifist to me."

"Well, I actually came to ask for your help." I told him. We walked out of the arena as I talked to him about my plans. "Thing is, I haven't seen Mary in years and I finally have the chance to! Spyro says that there's a small cave near Leviathan Lagoon, but to enter it we need all of the water Skylanders. You in for an adventure?"

"Gill, you think I'd pass this up? Count me in!" Wham-Shell said.

"NEXT WAAAAAVE!" we could here Brock yell from the podium in the arena.

"Welp, I gotta run bud! See you when I see you." Wham-Shell said as he ran off to fight more bad guys.

This was working out pretty well.

* * *

Sometimes I think Gill gets way in over his head. I'd always support him but this was a little too much. I never said anything though because once Gill sets his mind on something, there is no possible force in Skylands that will stop him.

I flew down to the pier where Wash Buckler was fixing his pirate ship. He may be a hero, but his pirate side was always in him. I landed on the side of the ship as Wash Buckler went below deck to fix something in the engine. I followed him. He entered the engine room and used his suction legs to cling to the wall to check the side of the machine. There were no lights except for a few sun beams shooting through cracks in the wall.

"Man, it's so dark in here." Wash Buckler said to himself.

"Need a light?" I asked as I came out of the shadows. Wash Buckler squealed as his suction cup covered legs released the wall and he fell to the ground.

Wash Buckler got up trying to compose himself. "Geez Spyro, you scared the pegs out my legs!"

"Hehe, sorry about that." I mumbled.

"Well, as long as you're here, want to help me with this?" Wash Buckler said motioning to the oil sputtering engine.

"Just tell me what to do. I'm no good with machines." I replied.

He handed me a wrench. I grabbed it with my mouth. "So what's on your mind, fearless leader?" Wash Buckler asked. "Oh, put it on that nut there and twist."

I used my mouth to place the other end of the wrench on the nut he pointed at. I twisted it. "Mmmph mmnmph" I tried to explain with the wrench still in my mouth. The oil leaking out of the engine stopped as the wrench stopped moving.

"Uhh, what was that?" Wash Buckler asked confused at my mumbling.

I let go of the wrench. "Oh sorry, any way, Gill, Trigg, and me need all the water Skylanders help to open up a cave near Leviathan Lagoon. And also a ship…"

Wash Buckler stopped tinkering with the engine and looked at me. "Look, I'm always up to help you with what you need, but this ship might even need a new engine if I can't get it fixed."

"Well then I'm here to help." I replied. "And if we need a new one, well Flynn bought his engine for one gold coin!"

"Well alrighty then." Wash Buckler continued to fumble around the engine moving from place to place on the ceiling, handing me screws and bolts, twisting and drilling. As the pirate squid worked, he asked me, "So why do you need to get in this cave anyway?"

"Oh, well, Gill is trying to find his old mermaid girlfriend-" I started.

"Wait, Gill had a girlfriend? And it was a mermaid?" Wash Buckler asked in disbelief.

"Hey don't look so surprised! Gill was in the Gillmen army." I defended my friend.

"Whatever man, that's just kind of surprising to me." We both stopped talking, even though I heard him mumble under his breath, "A mermaid, dayyyyum"

Finally Wash Buckler stood next to me and we looked at the engine. "Well, I think I'm done." The engine was shining, nothing rumbled, there was just a soft humming sound.

"Well nicely done my friend." I said as I was truly impressed. Suddenly, the humming got louder, the engine started to shake, and Wash Buckler got a worried look on his face. A small opening on the front of the engine opened an immediately sputtered out oil, completely covering the faces Wash Buckler's and me.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Not many people knew of my crush on Chill. Then again, not many people know things about me at all. But regardless, the way she takes action in the face of danger, and how quickly she threw her ice javelins was so cool (no pun intended). So when Gill told me that I was supposed to find her, my little gremlin heart jumped. I was definitely going to find her first.

Finding her was not an easy task though. After explaining the hundredth time that I was looking for her because Spyro needed all of the water Skylanders help, I finally found her in the shooting range at Winter Keep, the home of the ice elves and her best friend.

I saw a javelin hit the middle of a target over a hundred yards away. God she was awesome. I hobbled on over to her (stubbly legs, don't laugh). "Hey Chill…" I mumbled.

She turned to me with a deathly look in her eyes. Chill was panting; I guessed she had been throwing javelins for quite some time. "Trigger Happy? What are you doing here?"

And she was intimidating. I almost choked on my next words. "I came here t-to look for you." I said.

"You were? What for?" she asked, getting a little bit closer.

"Spyro, Gill, and me need all the water Skylanders help to get into a cave near Leviathan Lagoon!" I started to regain my maniacal laugh, which I immediately stopped in fear of scaring her off.

"Well what's in the cave?" her eyes grew more intense.

"Umm, well, uhh, Gill's old girlfriend?" I said starting to doubt she would help.

Instead she started to laugh. "I joined the Skylanders to help stop evil, not hunt down Gill's old girlfriend" she retorted.

_Crap, this isn't working _I thought. "Don't you believe in love?" I gulped. She threw another javelin and it hit the bull's-eye in the target again.

"Love is for the weak. Warriors don't have time for it" she said coldly. That discouraged me. I had to shake it off though.

"Ok, even if you don't believe in love, hasn't there been anything you would fight for, even if it meant giving up everything?" I said.

She froze. I obviously hit a sore spot. And I was never the deep kind of person. Always shoot first, ask questions later kind of gremlin. _I swear if she starts crying_

She turned to me. "Very well. I will help your friend with his quest" she finally said. _YES! _She started to walk away. I thought this would be the only chance I got to tell her how I felt.

"Umm, Chill?" she turned back towards me.

"Yes Trigger Happy?" she asked.

I looked down and scratched my head nervously. "You know, if anything's bothering you, the Skylanders- _I'm _here to help."

She walked back to me. "Is that so?" I nodded. "Trigger Happy, if you knew my past you would cower in fear."

I don't know why I did, but when she said that I pulled out one of my golden guns and pointed it to my right. I fired at the target without looking. I just stared at Chill challengingly.

She looked at the target. I expected her to be wowed at how I just made a bulls-eye shot with the accuracy of Flameslinger. Instead, she started laughing. My confident grin dropped. I looked at the target and instead of seeing a golden coin in the bulls-eye, there was a small chip on the side of the target with no golden coin in sight. I missed.

"I appreciate your help Trigger Happy. You are a good friend" Chill said and patted the top of my head. She then walked away. I pointed the golden gun at the side of my head and faked firing it making a _BANG _sound.

_I hate myself_

* * *

I was actually excited to find Punk Shock. We became good friends when we met. I was walking around in the Wondrous Waters, her home village, and I saw her kick some major snow troll booty. We talked for a bit and I asked her to join the Skylanders. Her face lit up and she even told me, "Anything to get away from royalty!" I guess being a princess will do that to you.

As usual, I found her at Batterson's, eating pie and bobbing her head to the music in her head phones. I quickly ordered a two slices of key lime pie and sat down next to her. Her eyes were closed and the head bobbing got more intense with every passing second. I just sat there chuckling. She started tapping the table as if she were playing the drums.

"Uhh, Punk Shock?" I said trying to get her attention. As usual, nothing. I leaned over and tapped her ear bud.

She looked up and jumped. "GAHH!" I laughed even harder. "Gill, you scared me! I thought my ears were going to explode."

"I'm surprised they haven't already with your music that loud." I retorted.

She laughed and then snorted, and then immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. I snickered even more.

"Shut up, Gill" she joked and then punched my shoulder playfully.

Ghost Roaster then came to our table and handed us our pie. "Enjoy!" he cackled maniacally.

"Sweet! Thanks" I said.

"So what's eatin' you Gill?" Punk Shock asked with a mouthful of pie. I knew this pie was her favorite.

I stuffed my mouth with even more pie. "Welmph, I mneed all teh wahmter Skylanders to gemt in a cave!"

Punk Shock gulped down her food. "Say what now?"

I gulped too. "I said that Spyro, Trigg, and me need all the water Skylanders to get in a cave. It's near Leviathan Lagoon. Some pirates stole my old mermaid girlfriend and we think she's being kept there." At the word girlfriend I could've sworn that Punk Shock flinched.

She shook it off. "Well if it'll make you happy, then I'm in!" she said. She took another bite of pie.

"Great! Thanks for being a great friend." I said. "I'll contact you when we're ready!" I got up and left the café.

I guess she thought I couldn't hear her when she mumbled, "Right, _friends."_

* * *

I always found it odd when people called me "fearless leader". Sure I helped save Skylands plenty of times and even the dragon realms from the likes of Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, and the evil witch Bianca worked for, but when it came to the giants, I was severely intimidated.

So there I was in another sea port, except this time, I was surrounded by pirates. _Man, I hope Thumpback is close_ I thought. I got a lot of stink eyes, sinister sneers, and a couple of evil chuckles.

"Ey there matey, up f'r a game o' Skystones? Me best Skystone it ye wins. You be me slave ifs I wins" a mysterious pirate looked at me.

"Umm, actually, just looking for a friend." I replied sheepishly. The pirate growled, and I gave a pathetic little laugh and then kept on walking.

I then heard a loud _THUMP_ coming from a smallish building along with loud voices coming from inside. My curiosity got me and I entered the small house. My spine gave a small shiver.

Pirates and villagers gathered around a small table. On the side of the building above a few windows, there was a white banner with blue paint and it read _Skystones Match of the Century: Biggest Pirate Meets Biggest Challenger._

The crowd surrounded the first competitor to where I could not see him at all. But nothing could hide the 30 foot tall whale whose head barely touched the ceiling.

"Make yer move already, it's been ten minutes since me last move. No matter what you'll never beat me, says I!" the unknown player said fiendishly.

The giant chuckled. "Hmph, you best watch yerself matey, I have some tricks under all this blubber." Thumpback said. The whale picked up a Skystone and twirled it in between his fingers. He then flicked the stone in the air, grabbed it on the way down, and slammed it on the table.

The commotion stopped instantly. Thumpback smirked as the crowed gaped in awe.

"Is that, a CONQUERTRON?" the challenger asked.

Thumpback just crossed is arms and then winked at the pirate.

A mabu on the side of the table of the table yelled "The unbeatable Skystone, Thumpback wins!"

The crowd cheered. The mabu that yelled tried to lift Thumpback's arm to show the victor, but after struggling for a few seconds, he just patted the whale on the shoulder. A few others started cheering "THUMPBACK! THUMPBACK! THUMPBACK!"

"Alright, Dreadbeard, a deal's a deal." Thumpback pointed the pirate.

"Ay, and I stick to me word. Skyshakes for all ye's, thar on I." Dreadbeard responded.

The crowd roared in excitement and headed out of the building, almost trampling me on the way. Soon the entire building was empty except for me, Thumpback, and Dreadbeard.

Dreadbeard extended his arm for a handshake. Thumpback gingerly grabbed and shook as hard as he could, oblivious to the sound of bones cracking and Dreadbeard's shrieks of pain. Thumpback let go.

"Ye knows, me crew could use a fine pirate such as yerself." Dreadbeard said while cradling his hand.

"Thanks fer the offer, but me pirating days are over." Thumpback replied.

"Very well. I must go get me treasure chest. Me thinks a lot of landlubbers be getting Skyshakes." Dreadbeard said and then left the building. That's when Thumpback noticed me. I gulped.

"Oy, Spyro! What brings you to these calm waters?" Thumpback said while walking over to me.

"Oh umm, well, you see, uhh." I stuttered.

Thumpback started to laugh at me. "Hehe, you got a crab down your throat there matey? You're the leader of the Skylanders, buck up there!"

Thumpback was my favorite giant as he was the friendliest of all the giants, and the most patient which was important since Trigger Happy was coming. In fact the only thing I don't like about Thumpback is his size, and that he's about as tone deaf as Gill Grunt which made me shudder in anticipation for his sea shanties on the way there.

"Gill and I need all the water Skylanders to get into a cave near Leviathan Lagoon. It's to help rescue his old mermaid girlfriend from some," I had to think about my next words, "evil pirates." I finally said.

"Hmm, those kinds of pirates. If yer taking down those kind, I shall definitely help." Thumpback said.

"Sweet!" I said. "Oh, and do you still know how to work a pirate ship?"

"Hmm, it's been a while since I dropped anchor, well, not on chompies at least. I think I'll do fine though." Thumpback said.

"Ok, catch ya later Thumpback" I said and left the building.

* * *

"Get your snow cones! Slushies ice cold over here! Only 5 gold pieces each!" the blue yeti yelled from his small snow cone stand in the ruins. "I got mango! Apple! Blueberry! And for the really daring I have avocado flavored snow cones inspired by our very own Batterson!" Slam Bam turned around and muttered "You'll turn the same shade of green that Stump Smash is, blech."

"Hey there Slam Bam!" I cackled from behind the counter. He turned around. I thought he looked goofy in his red and white striped apron and hat like he was a carnival worker.

"Oh, hey there Trigger Happy. Finally a customer." Slam Bam murmured.

"You haven't had a customer all day?" I said truly shocked. "But your snow cones are the best in the entire universe!"

"That's what everyone told me!" Slam Bam said. "Ah well, either way I'm glad Eon told me to start this business. It's been a great way to pass the time and help with my anger management."

"That's good. Sorry to burst your bubble though Slamareno, but don't have any money." I said sheepishly.

Slam Bam stared at me and I thought he was about to pound me to an icy pulp. Instead he extended one of his four arms and said, "Let me see one of your guns."

Confused, I just grabbed one of my guns and handed it to him. "Uhh, ok."

"Thanks" he said. Then he pointed the gun at the ground behind his stand and fired five times. He then handed the gun back to me, picked up the five gold coins on the ground, opened his cash register, and placed the coins inside. "So what flavor would you like Trigg?" he said while closing the register.

"Oh um, ok, I'll take a pineapple snow cone." I said after looking at the menu. I shook my head remembering why I came. "Oh, by the way, I needed to ask you something."

"Sure just give me a sec. I'll make us both some snow cones and then walk and talk. No harm in taking a break." He turned away again and mumbled under his breath, "Especially on a slow day."

He made my snow cone and once he poured the syrup and handed it to me, he started to make his own. While he was grinding the ice and I started to lick my delicious snow cone, out of the corner of my eye I spotted Camo appear behind Slam Bam. He slapped his tail on the ground and a cherry popped out of the ground. Camo caught it in his mouth and then spit it in the paper cone Slam Bam was about to use. He snickered quietly. When he saw me staring at him, he placed a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. Camo then ran off. _Yup, Camo's about to die. _I thought, knowing how little Slam Bam liked pranks.

Slam Bam plopped a scoop of ice in the cone without noticing the cherry. He then poured in some blue colored syrup, took off his hat and apron, and then came beside. Slam Bam took a bite out of his snow cone. "So what did you need Trigg?"

We started walking. "Well, there's a cave near Leviathan Lagoon that Gill Grunt, Spyro, and me think that some pirates have kidnapped a mermaid!"

"A mermaid?!" Slam Bam obliviously started flexing one of his four arms. "She'll probably need a strong hero to save her."

"Uhh, again with the bubble bursting, but the mermaid is Gill's old girlfriend." I said. Slam Bam's flexed arm slumped to his side.

He took another bite of snow cone and I wondered what exactly the cherry Camo put in the cone would do. "At least snow cones and ice cream will never fail me" Slam Bam said with a mouth full of ice.

Knowing that I needed Slam Bam's help I quickly added "But they haven't seen each other in over five years! Things have probably changed by then. You mind helping us?"

Slam Bam looked at me and gulped. "Yeah, sure, anything for my favorite regular." I smiled and then realized something.

"Slam, I'm your only regular." I said to him.

"That's irrelevant" he quickly said and took another bite of his snow cone. This time there was a small clicking noise, and then a steady soft beeping. Slam Bam gulped and looked at me again. "Huh, what's that noise?"

"I have no idea." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Then I knew what it was. The beeping had gotten faster. I turned away and covered my face with my hand. There was a loud _BANG _and the ground shook a bit.

I turned to Slam Bam and it took all of my will power not to laugh. His face was covered in bright blue snow and the icing on this hilarious cake was that the paper cone was shoved directly on his face where a carrot nose would be on a snowman.

Behind us, there was a booming laugh that Ghost Roaster would be proud of. Camo was rolling on the ground, pounding his paws and cackling as loud as he could. As soon as he could get in a breath, Camo shouted, "Now that's what I call a cherry bomb!"

Slam Bam growled. "Remember your anger management, Slam Bam." I warned.

"Just this once?" Slam Bam said through gritted teeth. I looked at Camo who was still out of breath. I remember thinking that he was gonna die.

I whispered back to Slam Bam, "Just this once."

The yeti shook his face which removed all the snow and the paper cone from his face. "I'm gonna pound you Camo!" he roared and slapped the ground in rage. Camo quickly got back up realizing today was not the day to mess with a buff yeti that had anger issues. His eyes widened as he started running. Slam Bam ran after him. "I'm gonna squeeze your throat until your red eyes pop out of your puny head you fruitcake! I'm gonna rip your limbs off so I can have eight arms instead of four-!" Slam Bam's threats became faded in the distance as he chased Camo.

I laughed maniacally as I headed towards the race track to find Freeze Blade.

* * *

The racetrack was always filled with fans. Mabu and trolls alike got along there as they enjoyed the races together. The only place there was peace in Skylands was there. But as soon as you went through the massive doors, the balance between good and evil would collide once more.

Zap was a competitor more than anyone. After the original 32 had rebuilt the Core of Light and stopped Kaos' "darkness" A lot of Skylanders went their own way until they were needed again, like Slam Bam's snow cone booth, Terrafin's boxing club, Sonic Boom's nursery, even Pop Fizz and Double Trouble started their own potion factory. Zap had the racetrack made.

It was custom built so that anyone could race. If you were fast at swimming it would make your lane all water and all lanes had a small force field in between them so that no one could interfere with another. It was quite impressive and I had my fare share of trying out modifications to my water jetpack.

At so after talking to Punk Shock, I told everyone to meet at the racetrack. We would leave from there since three of the water Skylanders would be there. I arrived after running a few errands, like making sure my house would be ok with me gone for a while. After declining some house sitters like Wrecking Ball (even though his offer to eat anything that disrupted the house was pretty tempting), Eruptor, and Boomer, I was finally able to get Whirlwind and Sunburn's help.

I had arrived just as the race was about to start. Riptide was at the starting line since he started all the races. Zap was at the starting line. His lane was already filled with water instead of turf. I looked for Spyro, Trigger Happy, and the rest of the Skylanders. After looking for a bit, I found the team. After many excuse me's and so sorry's, I sat down by Punk Shock on her left. Slam Bam, Chill, and Trigger Happy (who was two seats away which I thought was odd) sat in the row behind me.

"Hey Gill, Thumpback and Wash Buckler will be waiting for us by the boat we're taking. They're putting the last few touches to the ship." Spyro said who was on the other side of Punk Shock.

I gave him a thumbs up and focused on the race. Drobot was checking his flight gear in his lane next to Zap. Fryno was banging his fists on the ground which made them glow a bright, hot, red. Magna Charge's wheel was revving quickly. Roller Brawl jumped up and clicked her feet together which made her saw bladed wheels pop out of her shoes. Boom Jet was using a wrench to quickly seal a valve in his rocket. Finally, Freeze Blade was stretching on the opposite side of Zap.

Multiple trolls starting cheering for Fryno as they loved his random fits of rage. I leaned over to Punk Shock. "So who do you think will win?" I asked.

"Well, it'll be close, but I think Drobot has got a pretty good edge. His jets are really fast" she responded.

"I dunno" I argued, "Have you seen Roller Brawl skate?"

Riptide's voice started to boom. "Alright racers! Let's have a fair race! No fishy business, and have fun!" He lifted his hand and held up three fingers. "Three! Two! One!" Riptide reached into his pocket. "GO FISH!" He slapped out a massive orca whale behind the competitors and the racers immediately shot forward and the crowd began to cheer.

Zap and Freeze Blade gained a quick lead with Roller Brawl close behind. Fryno's motorcycle sped up barely behind her. Drobot and Magna Charge were close behind him and Boom Jet was still at the starting line since his engine began to sputter out smoke and then collapsed on the ground.

"Awe fooey!" Boom Jet cried, then grabbed his engine and walked off the course.

Zap's water filled lane began to create hard waves to crash into him, but the water dragon dove under them and continued to zoom past the competition, although Freeze Blade froze the ground with his eyes and skated almost next to Zap. Mines started appearing in the course. Fryno stampeded straight through them without flinching from the explosions. Roller Brawl hopped over each one with some incredible acrobatic skills. Magna Charge and Drobot zapped each mine with their lasers. Freeze Blade opened and closed his legs to the rhythm of each mine, and Zap simply just swam under them.

As they approached the first turn, the track began to change. The entirety of the course rose from the ground. The finish line started to morph until it made a figure eight type shape and included a loop-de-loop. The mines disappeared as the racers finished the turn. As they started going faster in a straight line, Fryno's wheel started to slow down as he was losing heat.

"Not right now!" Fryno cried. As he leaned over still in his bike form to get a few more punches in, his horn caught on the ground and he was going so fast that he pole vaulted upwards and flew off of the course. He crashed into one of the bleachers that had already been cleared as the crowd began to "Oooh, ahh, youch!" Fryno laid their and started to through a fire tantrum.

At the end of the straight, cannons appeared and fired cannon balls at the remaining racers. Zap shot them with his lightning breath, Freeze Blade sliced each one with his ice chakra, Roller Brawl kicked each one with her saw blade skates which made them explode while she kept her momentum. Drobot continually shot lasers at the cannonballs which made them blow up. Magna Charge used his magnet head to carry the cannonball incase another one shot at him. When the cannons continued to fire, Magna Charge shot the cannonball into the other making them collide and combust. Little did he know, Drobot's metal parts began to rattle and he started to go off course. Drobot's jet shut off and he blasted forward at Magna Charge. He attached to Magna Charge's head with such force that the two rolled into a metal snowball and rolled off the course into the turf below.

The three remaining racers entered the last turn getting ready for the last obstacles. I started cheering for Zap loudly as I had known him for a long time. Punk Shock started yelling for Freeze Blade, and a couple rows down I spotted Chop Chop cheering for Roller Brawl. I was happy that he finally was able to enjoy being a Skylander rather than worrying about his past. Spyro had told me about his story and we even helped him stop Kaos from invading Earth. Regardless, I noticed all three completed the figure eight with ease. I was wondering how Zap would do the loop-de-loop as the water in his lane stopped at the loop and came back at the bottom. However, Zap quickly leaped out of the water and used his water tank to spray his lane with slime. He quickly slipped over the slime with such speed that he shot through the loop with ease. Freeze Blade and Roller Brawl quickly skated through the loop and were in the last stretch of the race. The cheering got louder as they were neck and neck. Zap finally shot past Freeze Blade and Roller Brawl and crossed the finish line. Riptide waved his checkered flag in the air.

Freeze Blade and Roller Brawl skidded to a halt. Freeze Blade walked over to Zap and held out one of his hands. Zap slapped it with his webbed paw in a friendly high five. Roller Brawl retracted her skates and bumped heads with Zap as well.

"Welp, looks like we were both wrong!" Punk Shock said to me.

"Yup, well I gotta go talk to Zap." I looked behind me. "Hey Trigg!" He looked at me. "You wanna come with me to get Freeze Blade?" He nodded. I turned to Spyro. "You got Riptide?" He also nodded. "Say, you wanna come with me Punk Shock?" I said to the electric eel. I could have sworn that she blushed, but if she didn't well it didn't matter. She nodded. I held out my arms and she hopped in them. I flew down to the race track as it started to lower back into the ground. When I landed, Chop Chop was already there talking with Roller Brawl. I thought I would say hi to them.

"Hey guys!" I yelled over to them. Chop Chop looked at me.

"Yo Gill!" I still had trouble getting used to his robotic voice having so much emotion in it. "How's everything going?"

"Not bad, about to go on an adventure with Spyro and Trigg, as well as the other water Skylanders. Should be fun!" I passed on letting him suffer on the details. "Hey, great job out there Roller Brawl!" I said. She smiled, not being much of a talker.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Chop Chop replied. "I mean the way she kicked those cannonballs, oh it was amazing." Roller Brawl laughed at Chop Chop. "Welp, I'm gonna treat Roller Brawl to some pie in celebration, see you later Gill!" Seeing the two almost made me forgot about why I came down here in the first place.

I turned around and Zap was standing there. I jumped and he started laughing. "Man, even when I'm not trying I can scare you Gill!" He gurgled. Punk Shock was standing beside him.

"I already filled him in while you were talking to Chop Chop and he's in!" Punk Shock said.

Zap nodded. "It's been forever since I zapped some badguys!"

"Sweet! Glad to hear it Zap. Everyone is meeting outside the racetrack so we can plan it. Let's go on out!"

We filed out of the arena and Punk Shock, Zap, and I found the rest of the Skylanders near a giant tree just outside the gate. We sat down and filled them in.

"Alright, so I'm glad you guys are so willing to do this so thanks for that." I started

"Kaos has been lazy and I need some training" Freeze Blade said.

"And I'm pretty sure this will do it." I assured him. "Now, we'll all meet at Batterson's to get food for the trip around eight, and then we can set off for Leviathan Lagoon."

"Sounds tubetacular!" Riptide gave me a thumbs up.

"So we all good?" I asked. Everyone nodded and said, "Uh-huh!" "Sweet, alright, see you guys tomorrow!" I finished and we all dispersed.

* * *

Morning came very slowly due to my anticipation. I got up early and arrived at Batterson's very early. The only other one there was Ghost Roaster setting up shop.

"Hey Gill! No one comes this early! What's the big deal?" He cackled.

"Just, going on a trip and I needed some extra pies and would you guys happen to make sandwiches?" I asked.

"Sure thing, how does thirty of each sound?" Ghost Roaster cackled pulling out a pad and a pen from… somewhere.

"Make it thirty five, I got a giant coming with me." I said in a joking manner.

"I'll get it right up!" Ghost Roaster said and headed behind the doors that lead to the kitchen.

I sat there for a couple minutes and soon, Punk Shock came in by herself. "Howdy there!" I greeted.

She yawned. "I'm not used to getting up before noon." She said with droopy eyes.

I laughed a little. After a while, the rest of the Skylanders were in Batterson's all either yawning or taking short naps with their heads on the tables. There was a knock at the door and Thumpback said he'd be waiting outside for us. Ghost Roaster came out of the kitchen with his chef's hat on. "Your food's outside in the back! I can't fit it in the doors!" He cackled some more.

"Thanks Ghost Roaster!" I said. He examined the room.

"Wow, your crew seems deader than me!" He laughed and went back into the kitchen.

I turned around from the counter and looked at my team. "Alright gang, let's get ready to set sail!"

With the help of Thumpback, we loaded the ship relatively quickly and we set off with Thumpback swimming behind us. I looked into the distance. "Off to Leviathan Lagoon!"

**A/N: So many apologies for the extremely long wait. Extreme writers block for the race scene. Anyway, chapters should come out sooner now and shorter. Also just so you guys know, from this point on, the story will be told from Gill Grunt's, Spyro's, and Trigger Happy's points of view. The next chapter will start with Gill Grunt again and will switch off every two chapters. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about "The Portal" either and the next chapter for that will come out soon enough! Again apologies for the wait, but in return I hope you enjoy how lengthy this is! Enjoy and reviews are heavily appreciated**


End file.
